Promesa
by Srta. Hiatus Locos SouKagu
Summary: Hay promesas que son fáciles de cumplir, otras duele hasta el alma.


Los personajes no me perteneces, **si no a Gorila senpai, H** **ideaki sorachi,** tampoco la imagen de portada, esa pertenece a su respectivo dueño **,** lo único que me pertenece es la historia.

 **Advertencia:** _Spoiler del capitulo 305 de gintama (capitulo 40 de gintama 2015 ) **sad-tragedia.**_

 _ **Nota:** es la primera vez que escribo para este fandom, disculpe si este intento de fic es algo occ, en un principio me había prometido no escribir nada, hasta terminar de ver el anime de gintama y leer el manga, sin embargo tras ver el arco del asesinato de shogu no pude contenerme, este fic esta basado en mis perspectiva de lo que sintió Gin al momento de asesinar a su maestro,nuevamente esta perspectiva solo se basa en el anime._

 **Aclaraciones:**

Cursiva: recuerdos anteriores,pensamientos.

—: diálogos

La personalidad de los personajes puede contener OCC : Other Caracter Context" leve cambio de personalidad.

* * *

 **Summary:** Promesas,algunas son fáciles de cumplir, otras duele hasta el alma.

* * *

 **Promesa.**

por Frany

* * *

 **Las promesas esta hechas para cumplirse, por más doloroso que sean.**

* * *

—Gintoki— la voz de Takasugi sonó tan dolorosa como su propia alma en eso momentos, Katsura no pudo sino bajar el rostro, sabía lo que vendría, lo que tenía que hacer Gintoki para que ellos pudiera vivir, aquello no era más que un acto retorcido por aquellos individuos.

Sakata Gintoki avanzo sin mirar atrás, por más que Takasugi gritaba, él no podía darse el lujo de flaquear en ese momento, había hecho una promesa, por más dolorosa que fuera.

— _Protégelos_

Parecía irónico todo aquello, debía proteger a sus amigos a costa de la vida de su maestro, no, mejor dicho su padre, porque eso era Yoshida Shōyō, aquel hombre que le tendió la mano cuando más solo estaba, aquel hombre que le dio un lugar al cual llamar hogar.

 _Era un niño, que jugaba a ser adulto…_

Si, la vida era bastante cruel, la guerra no solo le había quitado a varios amigos, también le estaba quitado a su padre. Se suponía que su espada servía para proteger lo que más quería, ahora debía mancharse con la sangre de la persona que más deseaba proteger.

Los recuerdos de su niñez lo invadieron en ese momento, recordó la primera vez que lo conoció, el ofrecimiento que él le hizo, recordó lo seguro que se sintió después de años; ya no tenía que blandir su espada para poder vivir, ya no tenía que matar a nadie para poder subsistir, su vida gris y vacía había cambiado, todo gracias a él, gracias a Yoshida Shōyō tenía una familia, un hogar al cual regresar.

 _No tenia que titubear, sabía lo que tendía que hacer…._

—Gintoki— la voz de su maestro suave y profundo lo hizo salir de sus recuerdos, con solo ver su rostro, Gintoki no dudo más, alzo su espada.

 _Se lo había prometido, le dio su palabra,tenia que cumplir con su promesa, aunque le doliera en el alma._

Yoshida le sonrió. —Gracias.

 _La herida penetro directo a su alma, tan profunda y dolorosa como ninguna otra…_

El grito de Takasugi quedo eclipsado por el sonido de su espada cortado carne; fue rápido y profundo, la sangre se esparció como si se tratara de una válvula rota, la hoja de su espada brilla de un rojo carmesí.

 _Había cumplido una promesa, a costa de su propia vida, a costa de su propia alma.._

Las lágrimas brotaron sin previo aviso, la herida de su pecho dolía más que cual herida física, era grande y profunda, una herida difícil de sanar.

 ** _"¿Qué sentido tiene la vida, si ya no tenia nada que proteger?"_**

Si, hay promesas que son fáciles de cumplir, otras duele en el alma, aquel día Gitnoki no solo salvo la vida de sus amigos, si no que también había creado una gran brecha entre su amistad, su maestro no solo murió aquel día, sino también el demonio blanco.

* * *

 **Notas finales:** en realidad nunca creí sentir tanto dolor, como fue en esta saga, si bien gintama tiene varios arcos/sagas triste, creo que este se llevo el premio, es mas doloroso ver morir a una persona querida, excepto claro que uno tenga que hacerlo, hasta este momento no sabia el gran peso que gintoki tenia, sospechaba algo, con los spoiler que daba el gorila a lo largo de las anteriores temporada, pero jamas creí que podía ser un hijo de la ... la muerte de Shoyo fue bastante cruel y sádica, nunca crei que fuera gintoki quien lo asesinara, de hecho en los cortos que daban a lo largo de las primeras temporadas de gintama, creí que durante la guerra, los amantos le había mandado la cabeza a gintoki en señal de burla o provocación, pero jamás me paso por la mente que él fuera quien lo hiciera, el gorila fue más cruel y despiadado que el mismísimo oda(creador de one piece) , la muerte de ... spoiler de one piece ... ace fue un chiste en comparación a esto, esto son niveles de sádico extremo.

Hideaki sorachi tiene mis respectos, no solo sabe hacer humor, si no sabe como romperte el corazón en miles de pedazos.

Sin mas que decir, gracias por leer :)

nos vemos, con cariño frany.

 **Si mi historia te hizo sentir alegría o tristeza, házmelo saber en los comentarios, claro si gustan :)**

 **Frany**

 **02-06-2017**


End file.
